


A Night Out

by kal0gen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kal0gen/pseuds/kal0gen
Summary: Dan wants Phil bad, how long is he willing to wait?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 3





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely fictional!!

“Phil, I want to go home.”  
We were in a nightclub in London, the music was loud and the girls were louder. With every beat I felt myself get more and more anxious. 

This was more Phil’s night than mine. Phil and I stood out in the dancing crowd, we were both above average in height. The only difference between us in the crowd was his obnoxious dancing and my silent pleading to go back to our flat, which caused me to look dejected. Though I wanted to leave, I couldn’t help but focus on Phil’s terrible dancing and how sexy it made him look. In the purple and blue flashing lights I couldn’t help but feel something. 

I felt a pull underneath my navel and my boxer’s got tight. I try and shimmy out the middle of the crowd. I try and say something to Phil, saying I’m going to get a drink but he grabs my forearm as I try and leave.  
“Please stay and dance Daniel, you want me to have fun don’t you.” I can barely hear him over the loud EDM music but even with the slight touch I feel myself getting harder.  
“No really Philip I think we should get going soon, it's almost two A.M.”  
I turn to leave again but this time he grabs my ass instead of my arm. I gulp, it feels like I’m going to explode right here. Phil puts his mouth close to my ears and whispers, the drink on his breath is small but it's not enough to distract me from what he’s saying. My cheeks go red as he describes what he wants to do with me. Finally he says,  
“Let's get out of here.”  
I try and hide my excitement until we get out of the club.  
In the parking lot, Phil stops, I think he’s about to vomit but instead he pulls me in for a kiss.  
He tastes like strawberry vodka but the kiss is smooth and deep. His teeth nip at my lips and his hands go for my ass. Our heads move in sync as we stumble our way to the car.  
I smile into the kiss, “its a 15 minute drive I can make it ten.”  
“Anyway you can make it five?” He smiled harder than me, a slight giggle comes out his mouth and he presses his forehead against mine.  
I grip his face in my hands and he moves his tongue into my mouth. I suck on it slightly before pushing him away so we can get home. I sit in the driver’s seat and Phil clumsily gets into the passenger's side. 

I back out quickly and I’m on the road quickly. Phil reaches his hand out and touches my hard cock. He palms it and then glides his hands lightly around it, above my trousers. My hands grip the steering wheel harder as his cold hands glide up my happy trail and then down into my trousers.

“Phil. I’m. Going. To. Crash.” Each word comes out strained and in between heavy breaths. I want to close my eyes so bad but I have to focus on the road. He pulls my trousers down, just enough that my dick springs out of it. He wraps her hand around the base of my cock before moving his hand up and down.  
“I make you so hard,” he starts to speed up, “I don’t think you could make it home.”  
And with that his mouth is on my dick. His head bobs up and down while I weave in and out of traffic, trying to make it home quickly.  
Phil gags and soft moans escape my mouth. His warm mouth around my dick makes me want to cum immediately. I step on the gas, wanting to make it home before I burst and bust everywhere. Pulling into the neighborhood, Phil also pulls his mouth off my cock. 

I kiss him again before we both run out the car, gitty and hyped up on adrenaline. It felt like forever between the time we were in the car and the time in the elevator but the heat didn’t fade. The minute the doors close we’re back on each other. This time I put my hands under Phil and hoist him up so he can wrap his legs around my back. He grinds himself against my stomach as we hear the elevator whirring up the stories.  
Our lips are connected the entire way to the apartment, even when I’m fumbling for my keys I don’t try and pry away. Our apartment doors give way and we keep barreling all the way to the living room couch. Phil disconnects for a moment to smile and I push him down on the couch.  
He looks up at me with his big blue eyes, a mischievous smile sits on his face. Daring me to act on my impulses. I sit next to him, going in for a kiss again, but this time I push so I’m on top of him. 

I move my kisses down him, first paying attention to his neck. He’s pale enough so that a slight suck will leave a bright red mark. Deep moans leave his mouth and I keep lightly biting at his neck. I feel his dick poking lightly at my thigh, and I start moving downwards.  
I leave a trail of kisses down his body over his shirt, when I reach the hem of his shirt I lightly tug at it, seeing if he's okay with me taking it off. I get a groan and heavy breath as an answer so I raise it over his head. Then, I go for his belt, tugging at it again seeing if he’s still comfortable. He sits up and reaches for it, undoing it himself.  
Pulling down his underwear, his dick almost hits me in the face, I giggle slightly before putting my mouth over it. Moving my head up and down, Phil moans louder and louder before gripping my hair in his hands. I move my hands from his hips to his waist, to keep him from squirming as he gets closer and closer. I keep my momentum and Phil gets louder and louder. Loud enough that I’m sure the neighbors are concerned. 

I lick up and down his dick and he explodes, all over my face.  
“Dammit Phil,” I say, wiping his cum from my face. Phil laughs hard before bringing my face in his hands and licking up the mess he made.  
“There,” he laughs.  
He’s laughing more than me, but he goes quiet when I flip him on his stomach.  
“Oh no more giggles?” I say, unbuckling my belt. My cock is still as hard as earlier, leaking and throbbing from not being able to finish in the car. 

I lick two fingers and slide them into his hole, pumping in and out. I slide a third finger in there and he starts moaning louder.  
I pull my fingers out and quickly replace them with my dick. His legs shake and he dips his face into the couch to stifle a loud groan. My pumps are slow at first, but Phil starts signaling me to go faster. After that my strokes are sloppy and fast, Phil clenches so tight it makes me wanna give in and cum immediately. But I keep my pace, slowing down every few minutes to see him squirm and beg for me to go faster. 

Phil arches his back more and more and announces that he’s going to cum again. I reach my hand from where they were to his dick, stroking it softly before picking up the pace.  
“I’ll tell you when to cum, Phil.”  
He breath hitches and he begs to let me let him cum.  
"You're so sexy when you're needy, Phillip." He only lets out a whimper into the pillow and bucks his hips up. He rides so hard into my dick I stop pumping, letting him do all the work for himself.  
I start thrusting when I feel heat rising in my stomach. My strokes begin to become sloppy and dip into the crook of Phil's neck.  
“Cum, slut.”  
The minute the words leave my mouth, Phil comes undone, cumming into my hand. I keep pumping and finish in him. I slip out of him and leave a light kiss on his back and make my way to the bathroom to clean up. 

I hear Phil still breathing heavy all the way from the bathroom.  
“Damn, I’m good,” I whisper under my breath, and dip my face into the cool, running water of the sink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
